Little Badger
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot, possible twoshot, depending on reviews. Vlad hasn't been attacking lately, and Danny wants to know why. Rated for death, and for content if possible second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Kindred Spirits online where Vlad was talking about all he wanted was love. The idea smacked me in the face and started to destroy me until I wrote this. Don't like it? THE IDEA MADE ME! THE IDEA WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! -curls into fetal position- **

--

Disclaimer- Eye do knot own Danny Phantom, and eye dun knot own Microsoft Word spell checker, witch has let Al of these misstates threw Let this b a lesson; u cant rely on computers two no about the subtleties of the English language. Watt does u say two that bill gaits? Hmm?

--

Danny frowned as he watched Vlad's limo. He hadn't heard or found any trouble from the fruitloop for nearly a month after four months of constant attacks and plans. He was suspicious, wondering and Danny was also a bit annoyed that he couldn't keep an eye on Vlad all day. Maddie and Jack made an official "Fenton Family Fun Night" plan that night.

Danny watched in Phantom mode, completely invisible as the limo stopped at a cemetery, a bit confused. What was Vlad doing here, besides visiting a grave?

Vlad slowly dragged himself through the cemetery, walking over random headstones and crushing the flowers that was placed in front of them. He seemed like he was in a fog, not really aware of his flower-crushing. Flower-crusher.

The fruitloop was unaware that he was being stalked by a certain half-ghost. He seemed unaware of everything actually.

The only other person in the cemetery was a woman that was putting a rose on a grave. She looked up at Vlad with hints of anger and annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, not even turning around.

"I have every right to be here," Vlad replied hotly. "This place is open to the public you know."

The woman scowled and turned to walk away while Danny got a good look at her. She had long, dark blond hair with green eyes. She had a simple white t-shirt and jeans. He wondered who she was and what her connection with Vlad was. They obviously didn't seem to be the best of friends.

Vlad dropped something onto the grave and walked a bit quickly after the woman. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her, making her stop. She sighed and leaned her head against him..

"I'm still sorry," he told her.

"I know," she mumbled as they walked out together.

Danny was tempted to follow them, but he also wanted to know who's grave they were visiting.

_Dante 'Danny' Vladimir Masters_

_December 24__th__, 1993 – March 18__th__, 1999 _(he was born the same year as Danny, and I just made a random guess on the time period would be live with it.)

_Our baby boy and little badger_

Danny was surprised. He looked underneath the writing and noticed that it was one of those graves that had the dead person's picture.

Dante was looking at the camera when his picture was being taken, sucking his thumb. He looked exactly like Vlad, with snow-white hair and blue eyes. (They are blue, right?)

Shaking his head in disbelief, Danny then suddenly looked at his cellphone clock. It was time for the Fenton Family Fun Night, but he had some questions for Vlad that he WILL get an answer too.

--

**Uh, yeah. This was a one-shot that was written at 3 in the morning. It may be a two-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was watching Kindred Spirits online where Vlad was talking about all he wanted was love. The idea smacked me in the face and started to destroy me until I wrote this. Don't like it? THE IDEA MADE ME! THE IDEA WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! -curls into fetal position- **

--

Disclaimer- Eye do knot own Danny Phantom, and eye dun knot own Microsoft Word spell checker, witch has let Al of these misstates threw Let this b a lesson; u cant rely on computers two no about the subtleties of the English language. Watt does u say two that bill gaits? Hmm?

--

The very next day, Danny popped his head through Vlad's front door. He was in phantom mode. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he floated inside. Then, he zoomed around really fast, looking for Vlad. He had some questions.

"Where could he be?" he growled to himself, leaning against a random table. Something very rare smacked him in the face. A thought. Pay close attention folks. This is probably a once in a life-time experience. Quick! Take pictures before the wonderful moment is gone forever!

Danny poked his head through the floor. **(Yes, I'm copying the Masters of all Time thing, so sue me. NO NOT REALLY! I HAVE A LAWYER! -grabs OC lawyer and a real life lawyer-)** He smirked as he saw Vlad in ghost mode, fiddling around with something...something that has to do with science he didn't know. He didn't pay attention in science okay!?

"Hey Fruit loop!" Danny called out. Vlad ignored the younger halfa.

"Fruit loop?"

Nothing.

"Cat man!"

Vlad still paid no attention. Danny blasted him with an ecto-blast. Vlad then turned out and took out some ear protectors. Oh duh. Vlad saw who is was and frowned before turning back to his science project.

"What do you want Daniel, I'm BUSY!"

"Dante Vladimir Masters," Danny repeated from what he read on the gravestone. Quick! Take pictures again! Danny is showing intelligence! "December 24th, 1993 to March...uh...uh."

Intelligence gone.

"March 18th, 1999. Our baby boy and little badger," Vlad finished for him, not even glancing up. "Now what do you want Daniel?"

"First of all, how did that happen!?" Danny half-shouted.

"Honestly Daniel. I figured your father told you already. Well, when a man and a woman love each other really much or are just really bored, they-"

"OH EW! EWWWW! I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Danny shrieked loudly. "I meant how come you have a kid! You're a lonely old fruit loop in need of a cat."

"Lily was a nurse at the hospital I was in," Vlad began. Danny assumed that the woman in the graveyard was Lily. "I fell in love with her. At the time, I was trying to get over your mother. Lily and I went out a while then we eloped. I was quickly becoming the businessman I am today when Lily told me that she was pregnant with Dante."

"You're married!?" Danny was completely shocked.

"Was," Vlad corrected. "Anyway, I was excited, but also worried. I knew I was half-ghost, but Lily didn't know. I was afraid that Dante would be half-ghost like me, and I was afraid to tell Lily. She was terrified of ghosts."

"Brilliant," Danny muttered. In his mind, he was thankful that Sam wasn't afraid of ghosts and would understand if their kids was half-ghost. Wait, what the heck was he thinking that for!?

"Either way." Vlad shot Danny a Look. "Dante ended up being my Christmas present, the best Christmas present I have ever received. For a year, I paid close attention to him, looking for any signs of ghost powers. I decided that if Dante had ghost powers, then I would come clean to Lily and hope that she understood. If not, I figured that I could teach Dante to control his powers and just keep everything from Lily."

"So...what happened?"

"Well, one day I was in my office. Dante was three years old. He was playing on the floor with his toys near my desk. Soon, I noticed that he was floating. He had ghost powers. I was happy, but nervous. He was too young to control the powers properly. I didn't want to tell Lily about Dante and I, so I just kept it quiet. Whenever I saw Dante walking through the wall or falling through the floor, I would pick him up and hold him until he turned normal. Whenever he flickered invisible, I grabbed his hand until he became visible, and all that. He became the interest of many full-ghosts because of his unique, natural half-ghost being."

"How did he die?" Danny asked in curiosity.

"Well, Lily didn't know about Dante's powers, and I had to go to France for a business meeting. While I was gone, Dante was using his ghost powers without Lily's knowledge. She was reading a book in the living room while Dante played with his toys and...um...Midnight."

"Who's Midnight?" Danny asked.

"The cat," Vlad growled under his breath, making Danny nearly die laughing. "SHUT UP! Do you want to know what happens or not?"

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed and instantly stopped laughing.

"Well, the cat ran out the door, and Dante followed it. It shot out the cat door, and Dante phased through it without Lily's knowledge. Oh that girl and reading. When she's reading, she's in her own little world. Anyway, that stupid cat ran into the road, with Dante following him. A car hit him. The stupid cat managed to escape and I haven't seen it since. Dante was killed instantly."

"Uh...I'm sorry," Danny said, not exactly sure what to say.

"It's not your fault Daniel. That's actually why I have, what most would say, an _obsession_ with you. I...sort of wanted my half-ghost son back. That's also why I hate cats."

--

**Yeah, I'm ending it here. Don't kill me. I'm thinking about making this a full-story about Danny or Vlad going to look for Dante.**


End file.
